


Sweet Poison

by SearchingWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is simply having a nice, relaxing chat with Dorian, when something goes terribly wrong. A simply drink turns into a scare for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Poison

Lavellan walked by Varric, who was doing frowning over paperwork, and pushed her way into the rotunda. She gave Solas a shy smile as she flitted up the staircase to meet with Dorian. His back was towards her, one hand holding a book and she walked up behind him and poked the sides of his stomach with a giggle.

“Ah, my dear Inquisitor, to what do I owe the honor?” Dorian laughed, swatting at her hands as he turned around.

“I have a present for you,” Lavellan said in a singing voice, and she plopped down into one of the chairs.

“Oh? Is it a naughty present?” Dorian joked, raising an eyebrow at her in a seductive manner. Lavellan laughed and pulled a package out from the bag on her waist. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a very old, ancient looking book with strange symbols glowing on the cover. She held it up softly and waved it slightly, and Dorian gasped with delight.

“Oh how you spoil me!” Dorian exclaimed, stepping over and plucking the book from her hand. “However will I repay you for this wonderful favor?”

Lavellan smiled evilly and tilted her head at him.  
“Oh, the usual; stay on as eye candy, be my servant, deliver all the delicious Skyhold gossip.” Dorian laughed in pleasure. “I know you have been dying to get a copy of that, so I had our Nightingale pull a few favors.”

“Oh thank you Inquisitor, you know just what I like.” Dorian said as he sat down at one of the small tables and began gingerly flipping through the book. “My pariah status in Tevinter was making it exceedingly difficult to get anyone to take me seriously, and you know how us Tevinters our about keeping our secrets. If I had…”

Lavellan was listening up until a wonderful, delicious smell wafted up to her and she sat forward in the chair, sniffing. A young elven woman came up the steps with a tray that had a large kettle, two cups, and two spoons. She placed it on one of the nearby tables, gave a slight bow to Dorian and the Inquisitor, and hurried back down the stairs and out of sight.

Dorian was prattling away about Tevinter society and Lavellan stood up and came over as he set down his book and poured some dark brown, steaming liquid into one of the cups. It smelled absolutely mouth watering, and Lavellan watched in wonder as Dorian swirled the liquid in the cup with one of the spoons.

“Inquisitor? Has something caught your eye?” Dorian teased, snapping her out of her daze. She laughed, blushing slightly.

“What is that? It smells so good!” she exclaimed, waving a hand towards his cup.

“Oh this? It’s a mixture of cocoa and some other Tevinter delicacies. It’s very, very expensive and very hard to get, but of course I was able to have some sent to me. I need my luxuries out here, you see. Here, try some! It’s far past time I’ve tried to convert you to true comforts,” Dorian laughed, and he scooted the steaming cup over to her. Lavellan beamed up at him and took the warm cup into her hands gingerly, bringing it up to her nose first so she could inhale the heavenly scent. Dorian wandered back to the bookcases, his present open in one hand as he flipped through it, talking delightfully about what he found in it.

Lavellan carefully sipped at the hot, creamy drink and a wave of pleasure rolled through her at the sweet, heavy flavor. She drained the whole cup within seconds without realizing it and set it down with a warm sigh.

“Ah there, see? Is that not the most delicious drink to ever touch your lips?” Dorian laughed. “Go on, have some more, I can have more brought up. As I was saying, I’m surprised that….”

Lavellan chuckled and smiled at him as he went on. She always enjoyed listening to him talk. He would get so animated, and his eyes would light up, the corners of his mouth turning up as he chattered on. She was so happy to have him as a best friend.

As she was listening to him, though, she began to feel a slight burning in her stomach. She put a hand to her belly, thinking maybe she just wasn’t used to such a rich drink, but the burning began to intensify and spread to her chest.

“Dorian?” She said softly. He didn’t hear her, and the burning was now spreading to her entire body. Her vision started to blurr and she reached a hand out to the table beside her.

“Dorian…” She said, but her throat was burning and felt swollen. She tried to open her mouth to say something again, but her vision swirled and went black, and darkness swallowed her.

***

*(CRASH**

Dorian whirled around at the sound, and saw the Inquisitor convulsing on the floor, her hand having knocked the kettle and cups onto the floor when she fell.

“Larka? LARKA!” Dorian yelled, rushing over to her. “WE NEED HELP UP HERE!” He yelled into the rotunda, and he knelt beside her, trying to still her body. Solas was suddenly beside them, and Dorian was breathing heavily as Lavellan’s convulsing got worse, her mouth starting to foam white, frothy bubbles.

“What happened?” Solas clipped in a sharp, angry voice as he put his hands to the sides of her head and closed his eyes.

“We were just talking and reading, and she drank some of my…oh no…” Dorian rambled, and he looked at the spilled drink on the floor. “She drank my cocoa. Someone must have poisoned it, I didn’t realize!”

Solas grunted as his hands began to glow a soft blue light. Lavellan’s body started slowing the convulsing, and finally stopped. To Dorian it looked like she was barely breathing and he grasped one of her hands in his. Solas hovered his hands up and down her body, muttering something that sounded like Elvhen quietly.

“Come on, my friend, don’t do this to me,” Dorian whispered, bringing her hand to his cheek as he watched intently.

After a few quiet moments, Solas sat back on his heels and wiped his brow.

“She will live, but we need to get her somewhere safer where I can treat her better.”

Dorian nodded and was startled to see a whole group of people had gathered around them. He had been so focused on Lavellan he hadn’t noticed. Leliana rushed forward to clear the way, and Solas gingerly gathered Lavellan into his arms. “Dorian, stay here and see if you can’t figure out what poison was used,” Solas said over his shoulder, his voice brooking no argument.

Dorian nodded and huffed out a breath as he knelt down to carefully lift up the kettle that was still on the floor. *Ah, there’s still some in it. Good.* He thought in triumph.

Dorian rushed with it over and down the stairs to the garden where Elan was, to see if she could help him figure out what exactly was in it that hurt his friend.

***

It was like climbing up through a fog, one that kept dragging her back down. But she could hear a soft thrumming sound, and she could feel a cool, soft hand on hers, so she knew she should wake up. It took a few tries, but she finally blinked her eyes open. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she looked over to her side.

Solas was sitting in a chair next to her. With one hand he was resting a book against his folded leg, and with the other he was softly holding her hand. Lavellan could just barely make out a soft humming coming from him, a tune that she couldn’t place but sounded so familiar.

She sat like that for a long time, just watching him, her lips curled up in a loving smile. He must have felt his ears burning because he suddenly looked over at her, and his face lit up.

“Good morning,” He said softly, setting his book down at his feet and sitting on the edge of her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got trampled by a whole herd of nugalopes,” Lavellan joked, her voice hoarse. Solas chuckled as he put a hand to her forehead, then checked her pulse.

“That isn’t surprising,” he commented. “You took a fairly large dose of poison, one meant for Dorian.”

She nodded. “Is he okay?”

“He is fine. He did not drink any of it,” Solas replied. Lavellan nodded and they sat like that for a moment, just looking into each-others eyes.

“You’ve been recovering for about a week, and had the rest of our companions quite worried,” Solas said, and Lavellan raised a hand and softly put it against his cheek. She blushed at her daring, but she could see a raging conflict in his eyes and she simply held her hand there for a moment. After a few tense seconds Solas huffed and leaned down to press his lips to hers, a kiss that was so soft yet so full of yearning, so full of passion. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Vhenan,” He whispered, and she chuckled softly, nodding against him.

“I’ll try.”


End file.
